Dragon Tales
Feature Overview How it works... Dragon Tales Archive *Complete all Chapters of the Dragon Tales events to earn new dragons and learn about the origins of the Dragon Isles along the way! *New prize after completing each chapter! *This page contains the most recent or currently active Event. *A list of all Dragon Tale Events can be found here. Please refrain from posting Neighbor requests on this page or any other page. Current Dragon Tales Spectrum of Love Dragon Tales Event *The Spectrum of Love Event was available at level 17. * Select your level: Spectrum of LoveDragonTales1.png Spectrum of LoveDragonTales2.png 'Dragon Tales: Spectrum of Love' *Sometimes things drift apart only to come back together stronger than ever! To many this is a metaphorical notion about appreciating what you have while you still have it. But for one day on the Island, this was a very literal experience... *The day started like any other, sunshine and happiness abound on an island of kindness and love. However, the Grand Heart Meadow had experienced something unprecedented and quite dangerous! Out of nowhere a great rift had formed across the meadow and the two sides started to drift across at a rapid pace! *One dragon was caught in the middle when the rift was formed! A lonely Lovepup Dragon who had nobody to spend the day with was minding her own business when all the sudden there was no ground beneath her! She tumbled and fell deep into the crack in the earth and found herself trapped in a chasm beneath the island! *Quite frightened, the Lovepup Dragon sought to find shelter and safety in this dire time! She ran and jumped from rock to rock to get as high as possible to avoid the perilous disaster falling upon her home! But she knew there would be no reprieve without action, so she sought to develop a clever plan to save her home! *She climbed her way to the top of this now divided meadow and found herself on one side of this increasing gap between the previously unified sides. She would need help and the power of love was strong this time of year. She would need to bring all dragons together to mend this meadow! *She would need uniquely loving individuals with powerful strength of spirit and kindness in order to bring her home back together! Lucky she just happened upon a very special dragon back on the surface of the meadow - an Amber Soul Dragon who had just been separated from her friends on the other side of the divide! *This Amber Soul Dragon had her doubts - how could only a handful of dragons bring peace back to the Island now that it had been embroiled in such travesty? But it did not matter, crisis is no time for doubt and the Amber Soul knew that if they were to reunite the meadow they would have to act without thinking and bring the light of love to bare! *They knew they needed a dragon on the other side to create a bridge to save the meadow but nobody had a great strength in flight. But many helpful dragons on their side knew that the Lovepup Dragon was the lightest, thus the easiest to toss across. Since now was no time to doubt she gained her courage and let the group of her new friends lend their strength to send her across. She flew for the first time in her life - it was magical! *With a great "THUMP" she landed in the soft grass of the other side of the Meadow. With no time to waste she enlisted the first dragon she found on the other side - luckily it was a Rainbow Heart Dragon! This powerful dragon of love channeled a full rainbow of amorous energies across the crevasse and the Amber Soul Dragon focused the light through the crystal heart she bore on her chest! This was it, the Meadow had been saved! *A bridge of rainbow light had formed between the two halves of the meadow and the separation slowed to a complete stop! At this point so many dragons had converged on this location to see the commotion and everyone cheered for the Lovepup Dragon as she was the hero who saved the meadow! She was loved by all and all of her new friends spent every day with her! And thus ends the story of the Mended Meadow! Category:Gameplay